Nosso Jardim Dourado
by Dona Peppa
Summary: Ikki finalmente abre seu coração, lembrando se de Esmeralda... SongFic One Shot Música: Don t let go de Bryan Adams e Sara Mclachlan


Nosso Jardim Dourado 

_I can´t believe this moment's come_

_It's so incredible that we're alone_

_There's so much to be said and done_

_It's impossible not to be overcome…_

(Não posso acreditar que este momento chegou/ é tão incrível estarmos sozinhos/ Há tanto para ser dito e para ser feito/ É impossível não se deixar levar...)

Ainda lembro-me do dia em que ela levou-me para conhecer um oásis no inferno, o Jardim Dourado, qual me dera de presente.

As folhas do manacá dourado cintilavam aos últimos raios de sol e ela apareceu com uma flor lilás nos cabelos alourados, o leve vestido branco, os olhos brilhantes, a suavidade dos movimentos, a delicadeza do olhar. Naquele mesmo instante eu já não existia. Nem o manacá, nem o Jardim Dourado, nem o mundo... somente ela...

_Will you forgive me if I feel this way_

_Cuz we've just met… Tell me that's ok_

_So take this feeling'n make it grow_

_Never let it, never let it go…_

(Você me perdoe se eu me sinto assim/ Porque acabamos de nos conhecer/ me diga que tudo bem/ então, faça este sentimento crescer/ Nunca o deixe, nunca o deixe ir embora...)

Aproximou-se cautelosa como sempre. Demonstrando suavidade e carinho capazes de acalentar o próprio Caos. Esbocei um sorriso, um olhar rendido... Ela afastou-se novamente, talvez apenas para me provocar... Se fora, conseguiu, pois segurei em suas mãos e não mais resisti aos seus olhos, sua boca, seu rosto tão amável sob o brilho do sol. Quem seria forte o suficiente para não se entregar?

_Don't let it go of the things you believe in_

_You give me something that I can believe in_

_Don't let it go this moment in time _

_Don't let go of things that you're feeling_

_I can't explain the things that I'm feeling_

_Don't let it go_

_No, I won't let go…_

(Não deixe ir as coisas que você acredita/ Você me dá algo no qual posso acreditar/ Não deixe que este momento se vá/ Não deixe que desapareça o que você está sentindo/ Eu não consigo explicar estes sentimentos/ Não deixe/Não, eu não vou deixar...)

Esmeralda. E não havia nome mais bonito. Ah... Esmeralda... como a pedra preciosa que emprestava-lhe o nome, cravara-se para sempre em meu coração!

Qualquer dor física era abrandada por seus delicados dedos... suas palavras ternas...

Assim, minha vida foi dada a ela. Foi como mudar de mundo. Estando com Esmeralda era como estar seguro, como ter certeza de que nenhum mal transpassaria sua aura pura e cometeria tal desonra.

_Now would you mind if I bared my soul_

_If I came right out and said you're beautiful_

_Cuz there's something here I can't explain_

_I feel I'm diving into driving rain_

_You get my senses running wild_

_I can't resist your Sweet, Sweet Smile_

(Agora você se importaria se eu te revelasse minha mente, minha alma?/ Se eu chegasse para você e te dissesse que você é linda?/ Porque tem algo aqui que não consigo explicar.../ Me sinto como se estivesse mergulhado na chuva/ Você faz com que meus sentidos se tornem selvagens/ Eu não posso resistir ao seu doce, doce sorriso.)

Ela amou do modo mais pleno... E deixei de ser da espécie humana...

Ou tornei-me apenas homem, ainda que fosse um guerreiro sempre pronto a desembainhar sua espada para atravessar um inimigo. E não me permiti morrer em nenhuma batalha, para que pudesse estar com ela e contemplar seu sorriso, todos os dias, em qualquer lugar...

Mas selou-se seu destino, sua breve vida criada apenas para ser minha luz nas trevas... Uma luz que extinguiu-se na parte de maior escuridão... quando eu mais precisava dela...

_Don't let it go of the things you believe in_

_You give me something that I can believe in_

_Don't let it go this moment in time _

_Don't let go of things that you're feeling_

_I can't explain the things that I'm feeling_

_Don't let it go_

_No, I won't let go…_

(Não deixe ir as coisas que você acredita/ Você me dá algo no qual posso acreditar/ Não deixe que este momento se vá/ Não deixe que desapareça o que você está sentindo/ Eu não consigo explicar estes sentimentos/ Não deixe/Não, eu não vou deixar...)

Renunciei a minha mortalidade quando a vi, assim como hoje renuncio à imortalidade, vendo-a ser tragada para o fundo de um lago de fogo, onde repousará agora, em seu leito dourado, por toda eternidade...

E meu coração jamais voltará ao nosso jardim, tão dourado quanto os dias ao seu lado. Sinto tudo enublar, vendo os milênios que passei até o dia em que a conheci, e os milênios que ainda passarei sem ela.

_I've been waiting all my life_

_To make this moment feel so right_

_The feel of you just fills the night_

_So c'mon, just hold on tight…_

(Eu tenho esperado toda a minha vida/ Para fazer com que esse momento seja perfeito/ Te sentir preenche a noite/ Então, vamos, apenas abrace forte...)

Hoje sou mais heróico, porque senti medo ao vê-la sucumbir. Ou talvez menos, por não conseguir impedir que isso acontecesse. Ela me deixou e eu não viverei mais, pois é melhor do que escolher o ódio como lema. Mergulharei no grande lago até seu nobre leito, suportarei as chamas como a própria Fênix e dormirei junto dela, unindo nossos lábios, emaranhando minhas mãos em seus cabelos, lembrando e agradecendo aos Deuses por aquele final de tarde no Jardim Dourado. O dia em que a amei e que transformou uma pequena gota da minha vida imortal em um oceano inteiro...


End file.
